


I put you down 'cause I want you so much

by chajatta



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun's outrageous mouth, M/M, Mild punishment kink, Orgasm Denial, mild D/s themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chajatta/pseuds/chajatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun likes to push Minseok's buttons. Sometimes Minseok lets him get away with it, others he likes to remind Baekhyun exactly who's in charge. He's not sure which off them gets off on it more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I put you down 'cause I want you so much

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://chickyeol.tumblr.com/post/118820771607/baekhyun-just-cant-stay-still) moment, but honestly just an expansion on their ridiculous cat v dog relationship. This was _initially_ intended to be a sort of Baekhyun is a little twerp who gets off on annoying Minseok and then being punished for it, but it turned into some sort of Baekhyun's body worship party. Because I am garbage.
> 
> Originally published 15/05/2015

Baekhyun might like to think he’s being clever, what with those little games that he likes to play when he’s hard up and gagging for it. But to anyone that’s known him longer than, say, an hour or two, and definitely someone like Minseok, who’s known Baekhyun far longer than he cares to think about, he couldn’t be more obvious if he tried. 

 

 

He’s always been irritating, Minseok has long since made his peace with that. But when he’s horny it’s like some kind of sprite straight from the myths they were told as children springs to life inside of him. 

He’ll badger and pester Minseok, sidling up to him at the airport or backstage or on stage, because Baekhyun is nothing if not shameless, and stroke those long fingers through Minseok’s hair. Or pull their chairs close together during a radio show and lay his head against Minseok’s shoulder, close enough that his lips brush against skin. 

Sometimes, when he’s not in the mood to deal with Baekhyun, to put up with his wandering hands and his devious smile, his words perfectly crafted and aimed to wind up, to rile, Minseok will push him away. Sometimes Minseok will grab the back of his neck or simply look at Baekhyun and he’ll back off for five minutes. Maybe ten, if Minseok’s lucky. Contrary to popular belief, Baekhyun doesn’t always get what he wants, and Minseok is more than happy to take up the group mantle of making sure he remembers that. 

But sometimes, _sometimes_ , Minseok will humour him, will allow Baekhyun to push his buttons. Occasionally he’ll allow Baekhyun to say what he wants, touch him as much as he dares in front of the others and the cameras and the hundreds upon hundreds of eagle eyed fans.

Every now and then Minseok will permit Baekhyun to get lost in the flow of his own cleverness, and if he tenses, sometimes, subtler and more sly than Baekhyun could ever hope to be, when Baekhyun curls his fingers around one of Minseok’s biceps, well, it’s worth it to feel the way it makes him squirm. 

But all of these allowances are entirely on Minseok’s terms, on Minseok’s say so. And it’s worth it, that tiny little element of control. It’s worth it to remind Baekhyun that, with the right words and the correct touches, he can be melted down and moulded between Minseok’s palms like putty. 

 

 

Baekhyun has been following him around all day. He’d started it in the van that morning, curling up next to Minseok and laying a hand over his thigh, and he still hadn’t let up by the time they’d returned home from schedule that night. Minseok had gotten a brief reprieve when he’d retreated for a shower (although he’s sure it was only the lock on the bathroom door that stopped Baekhyun from trailing in after him). But the minute he’d taken a seat at the end of the sofa Baekhyun was on him, draping his legs over Minseok’s and spraying his collarbone with Dorito dust as he chattered incessantly over the film everyone had been watching. 

It’s only when the last straggler goes to bed, Jongdae peeling himself up out of his armchair with a yawn and a grin far too knowing, that Minseok offers Baekhyun any response. The minute Jongdae’s bedroom door clicks shut, Minseok wriggles an arm free from where it was wedged between their bodies, and digs his fingers roughly into the back of Baekhyun’s neck. 

“What were you trying to achieve, following me around like that today?” Minseok asks, tightening his grip when he feels Baekhyun squirm beneath it. He’s never been able to hide it, never been able to disguise the way it makes him crumble when anyone, when _Minseok_ , touches him here. Minseok knows it’s an easy avenue, but it’s one he walks down anyway.

“Achieve?” Baekhyun still manages to sound sickly sweet and he bears his teeth in a smile that does nothing to convince Minseok of his innocence, “I just wanted to spend some time with my favourite hyung. Is that so terrible?”

“You were like a little puppy,” Minseok mumbles and loosens his grip, moving up to pet the hair at the base of Baekhyun’s neck. “Is this what you wanted? Me to tickle behind your ears? Scratch your belly and tell you you’ve been a good boy?”

“Oh yeah,” Baekhyun hums, craning his head to one side and allowing Minseok to scrape his nails over his nape. As annoying as he can be when he wants it, when they’re alone, when Baekhyun’s like this, pliant and needy even if he isn’t entirely tame, Minseok can’t deny that he likes the little rush of power it gives him. “I could even hump your leg, if you wanted,” Baekhyun teases and that startles a laugh out of Minseok. He clamps down on Baekhyun’s neck again in retaliation.

“I thought you were going to, the way you were acting onstage tonight,” Minseok muses, “you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself. But you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He asks, using his hold on Baekhyun’s neck to tilt his face up, to force Baekhyun to look at him properly, “getting on your knees for me in public?”

The little sound that escapes from the back of Baekhyun’s throat definitely isn’t a no and he squirms in place, pressing his thighs together. 

“I could push you onto the floor right now, get you to suck me off here in the living room where anyone could come in and see you,” Minseok says, and he almost does, he almost pushes Baekhyun off the sofa and between his legs. “Then again, that would just be rewarding bad behaviour, wouldn’t it? I don’t think you deserve it, not today.” 

For all that his cheeks are flushed a delightful dusky pink and he’s almost trembling under Minseok’s iron grip on the back of his neck, Baekhyun still has that infuriating grin on his face. “What are you gonna do instead? Huh?” Baekhyun asks, voice still steady and unflustered, “Are you gonna spank me?”

Minseok could. They’ve done it before, spread Baekhyun out naked and panting, the strokes of Minseok’s palm against his ass so hard that Baekhyun hadn’t been able to sit comfortably for two days. There had definitely been something very satisfying about seeing Baekhyun squirm like that. But he looks too eager, sliding across the tiny space that separates them and pressing his body up against Minseok’s. No, no that definitely isn’t what Minseok has in mind for Baekhyun this evening. 

“Go to bed,” he says, voice low and deep. Minseok releases Baekhyun’s neck and the look Minseok levels him with has Baekhyun springing up off the sofa like a jack rabbit. Minseok does reach out as Baekhyun passes, just lightly grazes his palm over Baekhyun’s ass through his flimsy pyjama pants, and the smile he’s rewarded with before Baekhyun darts eagerly from the room is all teeth. 

Minseok gives it a minute or two before he follows Baekhyun into his bedroom. When he locks the door behind him, Baekhyun has already flicked the side lamp on and the light casts a warm glow over his skin as he pulls his t-shirt up and off. 

“Take the rest of it off and get on the bed, on your back,” Minseok orders. Baekhyun obeys immediately, pushing his pants down over the tantalising curve of his hips and god Minseok has to turn away for a moment to compose himself because he isn’t even wearing any underwear. 

As soon as Baekhyun’s naked he hops up onto the bed and leans back, lounging comfortably on his elbows with his knees pushed up and bent before him. “Come on then,” Baekhyun sing songs, curling his toes into the duvet, “come and get me.” 

“You’re in no position to be making demands,” Minseok reminds him. Baekhyun’s grin just widens. 

Once Minseok arrives by the side of the bed he uses one hand to push Baekhyun’s knees down, flattening them so his legs are pressed against the bed, and then he climbs up into Baekhyun’s lap. He’s still fully clothed, still dressed in ratty sweat pants and a loose tank top, and Minseok sees the sparkle in Baekhyun’s eyes as he reaches out, tugs at the base of Minseok’s shirt.

“Ah, ah,” he immediately reaches out to take both of Baekhyun’s delicate little wrists in his hands and pushes Baekhyun’s arms up over his head to secure his fingers around the slats of the headboard. The muscles in Baekhyun’s arms strain a bit and Minseok doesn’t release his wrists until they relax. “You can keep those to yourself.”

“Spoil sport,” Baekhyun whines, grin twisted into a pout. He’s soon smiling again when Minseok leans forward to press a kiss to the naked hollow of his throat, though, tongue darting out to lick over his lips as Minseok trails hot kisses down the length of his neck. Minseok can’t be as rough as he’d like, can’t bite and mark Baekhyun’s skin the way he wishes, not here at least, but that doesn’t stop him from moving lower, swiping at Baekhyun’s collarbone with his tongue and sucking on the tiny dip of his chest. 

Baekhyun’s ribcage expands beneath his as he breathes in deep and Minseok shifts down further, nibbling a trail to one of Baekhyun’s tiny pink nipples and taking it into his mouth. Baekhyun’s moan rattles his chest and Minseok smiles, sucking until he feels flesh peaking beneath his tongue. He halts when he hears Baekhyun’s grip shifting on the wood, freezes with his tongue pressed to Baekhyun’s skin, but Baekhyun soon stills and Minseok brings a hand up to twist the other between his fingers. 

Baekhyun’s hips shift beneath him and even through his pants Minseok can feel Baekhyun’s cock pressed hard against his ass. Minseok releases Baekhyun’s nipples and then shifts his whole body down out of Baekhyun’s lap, a smile tugging at his mouth when Baekhyun’s hips press up again in search of friction. 

“Are you struggling already?” Minseok mumbles, propping his weight up on one arm and smoothing the other hand over Baekhyun’s stomach. He takes a moment to indulge himself here, squeezing the soft layer of flesh around Baekhyun’s hips, biting just below his navel and rolling Baekhyun’s skin between his teeth. 

“No,” Baekhyun insists, but his voice is teetering into breathless and Minseok can almost taste the flush that blossoms beneath his mouth as he continues to tease Baekhyun’s stomach. Baekhyun groans weakly when Minseok’s tongue dips into his bellybutton, hips stuttering up fruitlessly, but Minseok moves on again, tearing himself away from Baekhyun’s beautiful belly and skating over his hips until he comes to his thighs. 

Minseok could spend the rest of the night nestled between Baekhyun’s legs, could spend _himself_ here like this, with them thrown over his shoulders, sucking and licking and biting every inch until Baekhyun is a wrecked, shuddering mess beneath him. It’s tempting, far too tempting, but Baekhyun whimpers and Minseok moves away before Baekhyun can trap him there, mapping the rest of the way down Baekhyun’s legs with his mouth, kissing the junction of one knee and then the other. He slides down with ease, hovering over Baekhyun’s body so he can take hold of both of Baekhyun’s ankles, lift them up just an inch or two, and lick over them. The bones are almost bird-like, they’re so light and fragile in Minseok’s hold. 

“Why are you still wearing so much?” Baekhyun complains, his voice reedy. Minseok tickles his fingers over the arch of Baekhyun’s foot in retaliation, delights in the way Baekhyun tries to jerk his leg away. “I thought you were gonna-“

“What?” Minseok interrupts him. He sets both of Baekhyun’s legs back down and then pulls his shirt off, quick and efficient, whipping it over his head and discarding it over the side of the bed. He’s almost sure he can see Baekhyun’s heart beat a little faster as he rakes his eyes over Minseok’s bare torso. “You thought I was going to what, Baekhyun? Fuck you?” Minseok climbs off the bed and he can feel Baekhyun’s gaze still on him as he stands, clad just in his jogging bottoms now as he rummages around in the drawer beside the bed. “Do you think you deserve that? After what a nuisance you made of yourself today?”

Baekhyun’s hands tighten around the headboard and his body twists as he turns to look at Minseok. “Yeah, come on, fuck me,” Baekhyun’s not panting, not yet, but there’s an edge to his voice that satisfies Minseok somewhat, “I’ll be good, I promise.”

“You promise?” Minseok repeats. He climbs back onto the bed and uncaps the packet of lube he’d procured, squeezing some over his fingers before tossing it aside. Minseok has barely even looped his free, clean hand behind Baekhyun’s knee to spread him open when Baekhyun is hooking his toes over Minseok’s waistband, trying nonchalantly to push his pants down. Minseok clucks his tongue and pulls away, dropping Baekhyun’s back down onto the bed with a quiet _thump_.

“I thought you were going to be good?” Minseok sighs, studying the lube shining on his fingers and deliberately not looking at Baekhyun, even as he whines softly in the back of his throat like a chastened pet. 

“I won’t do it again,” Baekhyun squirms, the sheets rustling under his body, “I just wanted to see your cock.”

Minseok sighs again. As much as he might like to pretend he’s impervious to Baekhyun, as much as he likes to think he’s in total control of this thing they’ve got between them at all times, he can feel the weight of his dick, hot and heavy where it hangs between his legs. 

There’s a smile ghosting around Baekhyun’s mouth when Minseok hitches up his leg again, but he sticks to his word this time, all hands and feet kept well to himself. With his thigh held firm to the warm plane of Minseok’s chest, Baekhyun’s leg folds easily, pulling his pelvis up off the bed and offering him up like a sacrifice to Minseok’s mercy. Minseok wastes no time easing into it, knows better than to try and take things slowly, and he only brushes the pad of his index finger once over Baekhyun’s puckered entrance before he’s sliding it in. 

Baekhyun is always noisy when they do this, when any part of Minseok is inside him, and Minseok doesn’t bother trying to rein him in. He listens to the way Baekhyun’s breath hitches as he slides his finger all the way in, hears the way Baekhyun hums with pleasure as Minseok slips another alongside it, splitting his fingers apart and spreading Baekhyun open. 

“Too slow,” Baekhyun mumbles from above him, head pushed back into the pillows so that Minseok can see the way his Adam’s apple bobs around each breath in. He deliberately takes his time as he pushes a third finger into Baekhyun’s body, just to feel the way Baekhyun coils up like a spring. Minseok pushes in deep, twisting and crooking his fingers until Baekhyun’s back bows off the bed with a yowl. 

“ _Minseok_ ,” Baekhyun pushes his hips up, cock bobbing uselessly against his stomach, and Minseok just applies more pressure, pushes down harder, rubs the tips of his fingers insistently against Baekhyun’s prostate. Baekhyun’s other leg, the one not held tight against Minseok’s chest, comes up, Baekhyun bracing his foot against the bed and using the leverage to grind down on Minseok’s fingers. “Fuck me.”

Minseok spreads his fingers one last time, opening Baekhyun right up, and then pulls free with one swift movement. Baekhyun writhes with frustration and his grip one the headboard is white knuckled as Minseok backs away from him just enough to pull his own pants off and kick them over the edge of the bed. 

“What’s the magic word?” he asks. Baekhyun doesn’t answer him immediately so Minseok crawls over him, braced on his hands and knees until their bodies are aligned, and when they’re like this it couldn’t be more obvious how different they are. Minseok’s biceps bunch as they take his weight and he dips his head down to suck sharply on Baekhyun’s nipple again.

“Please, _please_ ,” if he wasn’t panting before Baekhyun certainly is now, breath whistling through his parted lips, “please fuck me.” 

“Good boy,” Minseok whispers into his chest and Baekhyun preens. There’s a tiny pearl of precome beaded at the top of his cock and it smears over Minseok’s hipbone as he wriggles into place between Baekhyun’s legs. That first little bit of stimulation has Baekhyun gasping, hips snapping up again, and Minseok hushes him as he hooks both of Baekhyun’s thighs over his forearms. 

The slide of his cock between Baekhyun’s ass cheeks has Minseok cursing, hips shifting to line himself up properly before slowly sinking into his body. Minseok closes his eyes against the tight heat of it, Baekhyun always furnace hot inside as his body eases around the intrusion. 

Baekhyun’s heartbeat thunders beneath him as Minseok rocks forward, forehead dropping to rest against his sweaty chest as Minseok pulls his hips back and then slowly, torturously slowly, slides back down, the length of his cock dragging against every inch of Baekhyun’s insides.

Baekhyun keens. He lifts his hips and clenches tight around Minseok, tries to encourage him to go faster, but Minseok just keeps to his own pace, thrusts slow and deliberate.

“Will you stop being such a bitch and _ah, ah_ \- fuck me like you mean it, _fuck_ ,” Baekhyun moans. He turns his head to the side, mouth working helplessly until it clamps around the pillowcase. Minseok gives one final, long thrust before he finally, finally, relents to Baekhyun. Without a word, Minseok shifts his grip on Baekhyun’s thighs and pushes them even further apart, pushes until Baekhyun, as flexible and pliant as his body is, is spread as wide open and on display as he’s going to get. Minseok basks in the muffled little cry that spills from his stuffed mouth as his hips are tipped upwards off the bed and Minseok’s cock slides even deeper, until his hips are pressed flush against the ample swell of Baekhyun’s ass. 

Minseok feels sweat dripping down the back of his own neck as he slams into Baekhyun, pushing into him hard enough that Baekhyun is almost shunted up the bed. 

“Oh, _oh_ , I’m gonna-“ Baekhyun almost sobs, thighs tightening by Minseok’s sides. Before he can go any further, before Baekhyun can tumble, untouched, into orgasm, Minseok releases one of his legs to reach between them and curl his fingers roughly around Baekhyun’s cock.

Baekhyun’s whole body flinches at the contact and his eyes are wet, the pillowcase crumpled and soaked beneath his head, as he stares up at Minseok. 

“Not yet,” Minseok growls, sliding his hand up Baekhyun’s cock and dipping into the slit. Baekhyun’s body trembles beneath him and he’s nothing more than a mass of tension waiting to explode by now, “you come when I say you can, okay?”

Baekhyun nods, hair flopping into his eyes. It’s almost feral, the way Minseok ruts into him, and Baekhyun responds in kind, trying desperately without any kind of leverage to meet every drive forwards of Minseok’s hips. 

Minseok can feel himself starting to go, can feel that tightness starting to burn right in the pit of his stomach, and he bears down on Baekhyun, mouthing his name almost silently into the clammy dip of his neck. Baekhyun’s cock ends up trapped between them, searing hot against Minseok’s abdomen. He squeezes hard once, twice and then the grip is gone.

“Come, Baekhyun, come for me,” Minseok gasps and almost on command Baekhyun does, screaming out his pleasure as he empties all over Minseok’s taut stomach. 

It’s erratic, the way Baekhyun’s body clamps down on him as he comes and Minseok digs his knees into the mattress as his hips snap forward of their own accord. He feels his own release slamming through him and he can’t swallow down the tiny cry as he comes inside Baekhyun.

The first thing Minseok is aware of as he comes to is the loss of warmth as Baekhyun’s legs fall limply back down to the bed. He opens his eyes, not even sure when he’d closed them, and Baekhyun is still sprawled beneath him, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. Minseok reaches up and, with one hand, he gently eases Baekhyun’s grip away from the headboard. Baekhyun hisses, fingers clawing at the air, but Minseok just hushes him, leaning up to press a kiss to each wrist. He trails his kisses down Baekhyun’s arms, noses at his damp hair, and then presses a soft kiss to Baekhyun’s lips. His mouth is slack and Baekhyun barely even kisses back, but Minseok can taste the tiny smile there before he pulls back and sees it for himself. 

“You alright?” Minseok asks. He doesn’t linger inside of Baekhyun, but he’s much more careful as he pulls out than he was when he entered, cock slipping free with a wet _smack_ that makes Minseok’s nose crinkle in distaste. Come oozes out of Baekhyun almost immediately, staining the bed sheets, and Minseok climbs shakily off the bed and pulls his sweatpants back on. 

“Mmm, yeah, I’m alright,” Baekhyun hums, slowly easing his arms back down. He cracks his eyes open just as Minseok begins to stumble across the room, and his voice is accusatory as he asks, “Where do you think you’re going?” 

“I’ll be back in a minute, you just- just stay where you are,” Minseok says wryly, taking in Baekhyun’s naked body sprawled across his bed like a content cat.

The dorm is blessedly silent, Minseok not running into a single soul on his way to the bathroom, and when he returns to his bedroom Baekhyun is exactly where he’d left him. 

The bed dips under Minseok’s weight and Baekhyun blinks up at him, then, dried tears stuck to his eyelashes. There’s the slap of a washcloth and Baekhyun rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Minseok scolds as he draws the warm cloth between Baekhyun’s legs, his clean up quick and efficient. “I’d tell you to go and shower, but you won’t take a blind bit of notice, will you?”

“Nope,” Baekhyun chirps and it’s Minseok’s turn to roll his eyes. He folds the washcloth and places it on the side table once he’s cleaned off Baekhyun’s belly, too. Baekhyun somehow musters up the energy to crawl in close to Minseok as he pulls the soiled sheets up over the two of them with a frown. 

“Thanks, though,” Baekhyun says sincerely, and Minseok doesn’t have to ask him what for. Baekhyun might be an insufferable little shit, but that doesn’t stop him from being an appreciative one, too, when it suits him. Minseok says nothing, but he throws an arm around Baekhyun’s body and pulls him against his chest, dropping a kiss to the crown of Baekhyun’s head. 

“Now,” Baekhyun says, just as Minseok’s starting to drop off. He blinks his eyes open, peers down to see Baekhyun looking up at him and oh no, there’s that devious smile again, “about that belly rub.”


End file.
